The Trouble with Love
by ninja-chick-yuki
Summary: What are you to do when a threeyearold shows up on your door step and adopts you as her mother? OC RavenxBeastboy Maybe some Subtle hints of StarxRobbie, JinxxKF and BeexCy.
1. Meeting Melody

A/N this was originally going to be a one shot, but it got a bit… out of hand. It's not quite a BbxRae fic, but there will be BbxRae moments, but I can't say it's really a romantic story. And for those of you who don't like OC's I don't know if you want to read this. Raven will also, probably be a bit OOC. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this. I started writing this after the episode "Hide and Seek."

Disclaimer: Roses are red

Violets are blue.

I don't own teen titans

So please, don't sue.

(I don't even own this disclaimer. I read it somewhere, and thought it was witty. So I used it. Don't sue me please.)

* * *

Raven hummed quietly to her self as she strolled towards the front door to get the mail.

The reason for her unusually good mood? Well, it was simple really. Today had been nothing less than perfect. Starfire had dragged Robin (kicking and screaming) to the mall with her; Cyborg was off with the titans east, no doubt on a date with his beloved Bumblebee (or was he with Jinx this month? Sarah perhaps? Raven always had a terrible time keeping track of whom he was dating. Not that she particularly cared, but, for someone who was supposedly almost as creepy as her in the eyes of the public, he sure had a lot of girlfriends.) And Beast boy was off at his 'other' job (Working at a fast food restaurant, trying desperately to raise enough money to buy a moped. Yet again.) She was all alone in an almost completely deserted tower. Almost, of course, not including Silky, but yet for some reason as stupid as the poor creature was, he had more than enough sense to know to leave her alone. Now if only she get Beast boy trained that well. Maybe she could take him to obedience school. She chortled slightly at the thought of Beast boy on a leash. For one reason or another (perverted or not), she found this quite amusing.

"Today has been… very nice." She said aloud as she pushed open the enormous front doors, and bent down to retrieve the mail that had just been delivered. Unfortunately, the second she said it, the tranquility of the tower was shattered.

She yelped in surprise as her hand brushed something warm. Something that was breathing. Lying in front of the door was a child. She looked no more than perhaps three, and her thin body was curled into a tight ball, and her brown hair hung, limply over her face. Raven hesitated but stooped down, and touched the girls shoulder lightly.

She moaned sleepily, and rolled over, blinking her large hazel eyes. She looked up at the older girl, her eyes still unfocused from the sudden wake up. She blinked a few more times, than her eyes widened, realizing just who she was looking at.

"Uh… hey there… are you… um, alight and stuff?" Raven asked. She mentally kicked herself, knowing just how dumb she must have sounded.

"Are you the witch lady?" asked the child.

Raven stiffened at the name. She despised it when kids called her 'witch lady'. Yeah, sure she did magic, but she was far from being a witch. Well, not that far. In fact, according to Beast boy she was only one letter but… she still disliked it.

"Yes… I suppose I am…"

"You're really a titan?" she asked, scrambling to her knees.

"Yes. I am."

The little girl did something that startled Raven more than anything. She jumped at her, wrapping her petite arms around Ravens neck, knocking her back, and hugging her tightly.

"I think I'm gonna need back up…" Raven muttered.

* * *

"Who am I supposed to call about this kid?" Raven asked, kneading her forehead.

Beast boy? Out of the question. Starfire? She'd probably fawn over the brat and they wouldn't get anything accomplished. Beast boy? No! Cyborg? He'd scare the child to death, what with the… entire… well, Cyborg stuff… he was out. Beast boy? No! Robin? God… Dick wasn't exactly the type that was good with kids… not that she would be any better but she still didn't think it wise. Terra? Damn she was getting desperate! The stupid wench was solid rock! Beast boy? God damn it…

"I can not believe I'm doing this…" she said, slapping her forehead.

She pulled out her communicator and flipped it open.

"Raven calling… urgh… Beast boy… Beast boy are you there?"

"Hiya Rae!" Beast boy's grinning face appeared on the communicator screen, grinning foolishly as always "What's up? Trouble?" he grinned deviously "or did you just miss the sound of my voice?"

"In your dreams, dumb ass." Raven grumbled "Actually, I ran a little problem. I need some help."

"Little problem? What do you need help with Raven?" Beast boy asked quizzically.

"Well, for starters…" Raven tilted her communicator so that the changeling could see the lower half of her body "Can you please tell me how to get this little horror off of me?"

Beast boy burst out in fits of laughter.

"It's not funny you bastard." Raven scowled at him.

"W…Watch your language, Rae. There's a child present." He stuttered, trying to stifle a giggle "Who is that? Your little sister?"

"Does she look like she could be related to me in any way?"

"No way. She's too cute to be your little sister. I don't know what I was thinking." Beast boy joked.

A growl from deep in her throat made its self known, and she glared at him through the screen on her communicator.

"That was _not_ funny." She said angrily, feeling somewhat hurt "Please tell me how the fuck I'm supposed to get her off?"

"Watch your mouth with the girl, Rae!" Beast boy chided.

"Yeah yeah… Sorry, now what am I supposed to do? I know nothing about this child… or any children for that matter… how am I supposed to deal with this?"

"Name?"

"What now?"

"What's her name?" Beast boy asked again.

"Erm…" Raven flushed slightly "I forgot to ask…"

"You ditz… I swear Raven, if I didn't know better; I'd say you were blond." Beast boy joked.

"Like Terra?" Raven stopped, and blinked twice. Beast boy didn't answer her. "Oh... Oooh, That came out wrong. I didn't mean to say that. I really didn't…"

Saying Terra was a big no-no in the tower. Especially around Beast boy. It was taboo.

"Whatever. Ask her what her name is."

"Hey brat. What's you name?" Raven asked.

"Melody." She said, blissfully unaware of what had just occurred between the two.

"Okay. Melody. Now what?"

"Hang in there. I'm going to come back and see what I can do to help ya' out. Try to find out some stuff about her."

"Such as…" Raven asked, trying hard not to sound totally confused, but failing miserably.

"You know, her age, who her parents are, why she came to the tower… that type of stuff." answered Beast boy.

"But…"

"Beast boy out." He clicked his communicator shut.

"God damn it!" Raven screeched irately.

"God damn it?" Melody asked quizzically.

"What! No! You're not aloud to say that!" Raven said, panicked "Your… uh… mom wouldn't like you to say stuff like that."

"Momma…" Melody sniffed a little than buried her face into Ravens thigh and began bawling.

"Erm…" Raven patted her on the head, quite taken aback and a bit unsure of what to do "Are… are you okay, Melody?"

"Mamma wouldn't wake up…" said the child between sobs "I want mamma to wake up. She told me to go to the titans if anythin' happened…"

"Do you know why your mom wanted you to come to us?" Raven asked.

"Nu uh…" Melody shook her head.

"Your mom must have had a reason why she wanted you to come here. Think. Did your mom ever say anything about why she wanted you to come here?"

"Can't find out…" Melody murmured into her leg.

"Raven? I got over here as fast as I could. You learn anything?"

"Hello Beast boy. I think you'd better listen to this…"

Melody pushed away from Raven and ran towards Beast boy, latching herself to his waist.

"Hey there kiddo. Are you Melody?" he asked, scooping her up and holding her out at arms length, inspecting her "My my! Aren't you a big girl?"

She giggled as if what he had said was insanely funny.

"Oh my god! What's that?" Beast boy asked. He grabbed her nose and pretended to yank it off "Holy crap! Your nose is detachable!"

She shrieked with laughter.

"Okay then. I guess if 'daddy' has things under control Raven will… go read a book or something." Raven shook her head at the two, and turned, muttering to herself.

"Hey!" Melody jumped out of Beast boy's arms, and ran over to Raven. Well… attempted to run over to Raven. She tripped over her own feet and fell, grabbing Raven's cloak as she did so.

"Gack!" Raven gagged as her collar attempted to strangle her "Melody! I can't breath!" "Sorry Mamma." Melody said, clambering to her feet, and looking up at Raven.

"Mamma?" Raven asked. Realization dawned on her and her eyes widened "Nu-uh! No way! I'm not your mom, got it?"

"But…"

"No buts Melody!"

"But he's my daddy…" Melody pointed a tiny finger at Beast boy "So you gotta be my mommy."

Raven felt her face flush a deep crimson as she looked from Melody, to Beast boy and than back to Melody again.

"Listen, child." Raven said. She knelt down so she was closer to eye level with the girl "I don't do the whole 'mommy the poor little kid' thing. I will allow you to stay, but only until we can get some one to adopt you."

Raven stood back up, and glared daggers at Beast boy.

"She's your responsibility. Now stop babying her or she'll never leave." With that, she turned on her heal, and stormed off, unaware of a small smile that graced her lips.

* * *

Okay People, you know the drill. R&R. Comments and critiques appreciated. Flames accepted (though most likely ignored).

And for the love of mike. DON'T FLAME THE PAIRING!


	2. Plasmus

A/N Chapter 2. Raven is a bit OOC. Deal with it.

Disclaimer: Is teen titans still coming out with new episodes? No? there ya go. You answered your own question.

* * *

"What are we going to do when there's an attack?" asked Robin.

They had been discussing what to do about Melody for the last hour. Well, that wasn't exactly true. Starfire and Beast boy had been busy playing with the youngster. Raven had been trying to participate, but kept frowning in disgust at the baby noises that Melody, Starfire, and Beast boy had been making.

"I guess we'll have to take her with us." Cyborg shrugged "It's not like we can really do anything else. There's no way in hell that we're going to let her stay at an orphanage."

"Watch it Cyborg." Raven warned.

"Is that really a good idea?" asked Robin, ignoring Raven and taking a quick look at Melody "If she were to get hurt… I think she'd just be in the way."

"She isn't old enough to stay at the tower unaccompanied." Raven stated, sensibly "I'm sure that she wouldn't really be that much of a problem. We just have to be a bit more careful, and make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"Mommy and Daddy'll make sure nothin' happens to me." Melody said, hugging Raven around the waist.

"Oh for Arella sake! I'm not your mother!" Raven said, trying to push the little girl off of her.

"Hehe… and who's Daddy?" Robin snickered.

Raven rolled her eyes and jabbed a thumb over her shoulder at the green changeling.

Both Robin and Cyborg burst in to fits of uncontrollable laughter. Cyborg was laughing so hard that he actually fell out of his chair.

"Come on, Dude." Beast boy said uncomfortably "It's not really that funny."

"Oh come off it man! You know you'd be laughing you scrawny green ass off if it had been one of us!" Cyborg said, wiping a tear from his eye. A hard slap across his face brought him back to earth.

Everyone stared in shock as Raven took a step back from him, looking at him with the same impassive face she always wore.

"Watch. Your. Mouth." She said slowly.

"What?" Cyborg asked in shock, touching the raw place on his face where she had hit him.

"I said watch your mouth." She said again, folding her arms across her chest "Melody shouldn't hear things like that. I don't want her, swearing like a trucker."

"You swear more than anyone else on this team, Raven." Robin pointed out "You need to practice what you preach."

"Melody. Cover your ears." Raven ordered.

"But…" Melody began to protest but Beast boy put his hands over the sides of her head, knowing what was going to happen next.

Raven pointed a very accusing finger at Robin, poking him painfully in the middle of his chest. She was now standing on her tip toes, their faces so close together their noses almost touched.

"Now you listen to me, dick-for-brains." She hissed through her teeth "Until that girl is gone I don't want anyone swearing around her. For Christ-sake, she's a toddler. She doesn't need to know how to curse. She's still pure of mind. She doesn't need to be contaminated by the likes of you. No one will adopt a little girl who oaths like a mad-man. No one is going to swear around her, and if they do, I will make sure they experience so much they will beg me to face my father's wrath, merely to escape mine.." She took a step back then turned around and looked at the others "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Cyborg squeaked.

The other three merely nodded their heads in terror.

At that moment the titans alarm went off.

"Saved by the bell… alarm… thing." Cyborg said, sweat dropping.

"What he said." Robin punched the air, a bit over dramatically "Titans! Go!"

* * *

"Do not move from this spot." Raven said firmly, as she set the new comer down on the ground beside a parked car "We won't be long, but you have to promise me you won't wander off. The last thing I need right now is having to worry about a lost three year old."

" 'Kay momma." Melody said.

Raven groaned inwardly. She was aware that she was starting to sound like a mother more and more with each passing minute. This she did not like at all. She rolled her eyes, very aware of the civilians that were looking at them with curiosity.

"What ever… just, you know, don't move." She said, before turning away from the girl and floating into the music store.

"Who is it?" she asked monotonously, surveying the damage. Beast boy cocked his head towards their opponent.

"Oh joy…" she murmured, just loud enough for Beast boy to hear "Star fire's cooking."

Beast boy giggled slightly. Only Raven could manage to insult both an enemy and a teammates at the same time.

"Titans…" Robin started, but Raven cut him off, rather moodily.

"Yeah, we know the drill by now… Let's just get this over with." She said, unceremoniously shooting black magic at the monster.

"Uh…" Robin looked a bit crestfallen but merely shrugged it off, muttering something along the lines of "spoil sport" before following Ravens lead at attacking Plasmus.

(Warning: I really really suck when it comes to writing fight scenes. So, like, bear with me for the mean time…)

Quickly, he threw a disk at the creature, which was sucked into its stomach. Plasmus gave what was assumed to be a small laugh of triumph.

"3… 2… 1…" Robin counted "and… Boom!" he yelled. Just as he said that the monster exploded, bits of him landing everywhere.

Mostly on the very unfortunate Robin.

"Ewwww…." He griped, as he pulled a large glop out of his hair "This is why I really hate Plasmus… Hey! What the fu…" his last word was cut off as bits of Plasmus crawled up his legs. He was re-building him self, over Robin.

"Robin!" Starfire cried. She flew straight through Plasmus, wrapping her arms around Robin's waist. Both of them tumbled to the ground behind him.

"Thanks for the save." Robin said appreciatively.

"That was… urgh…" The Tameranian girl shuddered.

Beast boy, Cyborg and Raven were hitting Plasmus with all they had.

"Robin! Star! Get your butts over here!" Cyborg yelled, as he dogged a slimy tentacle that lashed out at him.

Just at that moment Plasmus let out an all mighty roar and bounded (can he bound?) outside.

"After him!" yelled their leader.

"What is that thing thinking anyways?" Beast boy asked, to no one in particular.

"He is going to hurt innocent people." Said Starfire.

"Uh… Where did it go?" Raven asked, looking up and down the street. Plasmus was no where to be seen.

"Let's follow the trail of broken stuff. I'm sure we'll…" Cyborg's sarcastic remark was interrupted by an incredibly high pitched scream.

"Melody." Raven's voice was as impassive as ever, by her eyes held a different story. In an instant she shot off in the direction of the scream.

"You know, for some one who hates kids, she's got this mother thing down pretty well…" Cyborg whispered to Beast boy as they took off after her.

* * *

"Mommy!" Melody screamed. She crouched down and threw her hands over her head clutching fistfuls of her hair. The monster towered above her, momentarily stupefied by her screams.

The child clenched her eyes shut, fighting back tears.

"Melody!"

There was a terrible cry of agony. She opened her eyes, to see the monster being thrown away from her. The older girl knelt beside her.

"Melody, are you alright?" asked Raven, unfeelingly.

"Uh-hu."

"Well, in that case…. You idiot!" Raven exploded. Melody recoiled at Raven's outburst "Why didn't you get out of the way!"

"You told me to stay…" Melody said, staring down at the concert.

A sudden pang of shame hit Raven, as she sensed sadness in Melody's voice. She _had _told her to stay there.

"Look out Momma!" Melody's screeches broke through Ravens train of though.

Raven turned to see on of Plasmus's tentacles lashing out at them. With out thinking, she turned her back to the monster and grabbed Melody, pulling her into her chest. She had no time to teleport. The monster hit her square in the back with such a force that Raven arched her back, screaming in agony. The tentacle re-coiled, and Raven could feel blood trickling down her back. The pain was dizzying. Raven felt her consciousness slipping, and, just before she passed out (perhaps she imagined it) she could have sworn the little girl in her arms started glowing a dark forest green.

* * *

A/N Dun dun dun….. Cliffy! 


	3. Infirmiry

OOC-ness warning. Beware!

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans. Wow… that has got to be the shortest disclaimer ever. I think I'll just write randomness to take up space… Doo Doo… Potato…hum hum hum hum hum… do do do do do… Okay, I think that's enough. On to the story!

* * *

"Raven!" Beast boy screeched.

Raven was lying on her side, her back to him, bleeding profusely. Melody was hunched over her.

"Mel! What happened?" He asked.

"The mean man hurted her." Melody said simply. Beast boy followed her gaze to a crater by on of the near by buildings. Cautiously he approached the edge of the depression and peered over the edge. An ugly, half naked little man lay unconscious in the bottom. He was beaten up fairly badly. Some of his hair had been pulled out of his head, and lay in clumps around him, and his lip was broken and bleeding.

"My god… Raven sure did a number on him." He let out a low whistle before shaking his head and turning to face the toddler who was hunched over Raven protectively. "Go find Star, okay? Can you tell her that I'm going to take you and Raven back to the tower?"

"Nu-uh!" Melody crouched over Raven and buried her face into Ravens side "Inna stay with momma!"

"Don't worry. I'm gonna make sure Raven's alright. I need to bandage her up a little so we can get her back without hurting her. So can you go get Auntie Starfire and tell her?" Beast boy said, soothingly.

Melody's lower lip trembled slightly.

"Why did the mean man hurt momma?" she asked

The child's question caught Beast boy off guard. He stared at her for a few moments, before noticing that small tears were streaming down her cheeks. He shook his head before pulling her into his arms, and rocking her slightly.

"I don't know baby. Sometimes…" he paused, trying to figure out exactly how to say what he wanted too "Sometimes, people do things that aren't nice. Sometimes it's 'cause their mad… or scared… and than other times, it's just because they like to hurt people. Plasmus hurt Raven because he doesn't know better than to do that, because he can't think right when he's awake. Does that make sense to you?" he asked lifting her chin up so he could look at her face. She looked confused and shook her head.

"Nu-uh…"

Beast boy sighed. "It's okay. Maybe you're too young to understand." He set her down gently "Can you go tell Starfire?"

Melody nodded before turning and running off.

"Come right back after you tell her!" The teenage boy called after her. He than turned his attention to Raven. Dropping to his knees he took hold of her wrist, checking her pulse. It was normal. Her breathing was a bit raspy, but it didn't seem like it was going to cause any damage to her. Her back was what was really worrying him.

Carefully he adjusted her so that she was resting against his arm, and he ran his fingers down her sides, checking for any broken bones. She moaned, and he breathed a sigh of relief. At least she wasn't dead…

"Raven? Can you hear me?" he asked.

"Beast boy?"

"Yeah?"

She groaned and shifted her weight to the side as much as she could.

"You're hurting my back." She muttered "Move your hands please."

"Sorry!" he apologized quickly, and moved his hands so they weren't touching her wounds "are you okay?"

"No. Not really." She replied shortly, pushing away from him and trying her best to get to her feet. She glanced around than asked "Where's Melody?"

Beast boy shrugged.

"I told her to go tell Starfire that I was going to take you and her home so they could take Plasmus to jail without having to worry about you."

"You did what!" she asked indignantly "Beast boy! Have you, by any chance, noticed that she's only a baby! What in the name of all that are stupid were you thinking!"

"She's a big enough girl to go find Starfire and tell her not to worry Rae!" Beast boy said, his cheeks turning slightly red "I'm not completely incompetent Rae. I know more about children than you do."

"Just because your mentality level is the same as a three year olds, does not mean that you know that's best for her!" Raven spat "I do NOT want her wandering around looking for people! Especially not after a fight! She could get seriously hurt, Garfield!"

"Raven! You are so over protective of this kid! She's not staying with us for long Rae. You shouldn't get attached to her!"

"I am not attached to her. You are an idiot to think that I could feel any affection for a person I have just met." She poked a finger into his chest "I just… I just don't want to be blamed for child neglect… and I don't want her to get killed or… something." she took a step back from him, and turned, but groaned slightly. Twisting her body had pulled on the sides of the wound.

"We need to get you back to the tower. It looks pretty serious…" Beast boy said, all of the resentment he had felt, melting away at the sight of her in pain "As soon as Melody get back, we're… Well! Speak of the devil."

Raven crossed her arms sulkily, unable to think of anything to say, as Melody toddled up to them, pulling Starfire along behind her.

"Oh Raven!" Starfire exclaimed "You are injured!"

"I'm fine Star, really. I've had worse…" Raven said, embarrassedly as Starfire dropped to her knees to inspect her better.

"You must get back to the tower so that we can tend to these!"

"That's what I just said." Beast boy pouted "Listen, I can take these two" he pointed to Melody and Raven "back to the tower while you take Plasmus back to jail. I'll have a look at Raven, and she should be fixed up by the time you get back."

"Oh, that is a marvelous idea!" Starfire clapped delightedly "but… only if it is alright with Raven. She may prefer to have a girl look at her seeing as it would be necessary for her to take her shirt off in order for you to examine her totally."

"It's alright with me." Raven said shortly "Robin and Cyborg will need your help taking Plasmus back, and besides I'd kick his scrawny green butt if he even thought about doing anything perverted."

"Me? Think something perverted about her?" Beast boy laughed "Not even. No offence, but the whole 'non-emotional Goth' is a big turn off for me. Besides, the whole super-hero thing doesn't hold much sex-appeal, you know?"

Raven could feel herself blushing. She turned around and pretended to busy herself with straightening Melody's jacket.

"Let's just get back to the tower, okay?" She said quietly, once she was sure her blush has subsided. She stood up strait and turned back towards Beast boy, holding Melody's hand.

* * *

"Mel, can you go up to my room and get ready for bed please? You can borrow one of my shirts as pajamas okay?" Raven asked.

"Okay, mommy." Melody skipped off down the hall.

The telepath aloud herself a slight smile before she shook her head and closed the infirmary door.

She watched Beast boy gather some medical instruments and place the on the table. She shifted her weight to her other foot, tentatively but grimaced as her back gave a painful throb of protest.

"You can sit down, you know."

"Oh. Yes… right." She sat down gingerly on the table, and tugged on a lock of her hair uneasily. She hadn't been alone with Beast boy since his "beast episode" as she called it. It had been almost a year since then. She wasn't quite sure what to do now.

"Can you take your shirt off?"

"Y…Yes… just a second…" she tugged her sweatshirt off over her head and placed it on her lap.

Beast boy walked around her uncertainly. He knew he was pushing his luck by simply asking her to take her shirt off, so he wasn't quite sure what he was going to be aloud to do. With great care, he rested his hand on her bare back. She shuddered violently, and he drew his hand back.

"Did that hurt you? I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"No. I'm fine, keep going." She said hastily

"Okay, but don't be scared to tell me if it hurts."

She nodded, and he continued his inspection.

"Um…" he started "Would it be too much to ask you to… um… take you bra off?"

Raven stiffened.

"Pardon?"

"I can't do anything; your bra is in the way. I'm not going to look, I just can't..."

She cut him off by reaching back and unfastening the clasp. The sides fell apart and she pulled it off, placing it on her lap with her shirt. She crossed her arms bashfully over her chest.

"Is that better?" she asked

"Much. Thanks."

They sat in a rather awkward silence as Beast boy put ointment on her back.

"Did you really mean that?" Raven inquired suddenly "You know… that I have no sex-appeal?"

"What?" Beast boy asked, taken aback.

"Did you really mean that?" she said again.

"I… um… well…"

He sighed in relief as he was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg walked in. Raven shrieked in embarrassment, and whipped around so that her back was facing them, clutching her chest tightly.

"Do you mind?" she asked incredulously.

Beast boy started to laugh at her sudden, out of character display, but covered it with a cough as she gave him a withering glare.

"Sorry Rae. Robbie needs to get his leg looked at." Cyborg grinned.

"Yeah, yeah." Raven blinked twice, and wrapped her arms around her chest, before she stood back up "Just hurry up and get over _there_ so he can finish up here."

"What ever you say Raven."

As soon as the three of them were gone, Beast boy returned his attention to Raven.

"Okay, let's bandage you up. Raise your arms."

Raven did what Beast boy told her to, reluctantly taking her arms away from her breasts.

"You didn't answer my question."

Beast boy didn't say anything for a moment.

"Rave..."

"Listen… If you don't think I'm pretty that's fine. I just want to know the truth."

"I'm really not sure what to think of you sometimes." He tied off the ends of the bandages "There you go. All set."

* * *

R&R. Comments and Critiques very welcome. Flames accepted, but will most likely be ignored. 


	4. Uneasy Night

Warning: OOC-ness.

Disclaimer: Do I look fuckin' rich too you?

* * *

Raven stripped off her clothes for the second time that night as she got ready for bed. Melody sat cross-legged on the floor, wearing on of Robin's casual tee shirts that fell a bit past her knees. She had found it while rummaging trough Star fire's dresser and refused to wear anything else.

"Okay kid, get in bed."

Melody obliged quickly, scrambling up onto Raven's bed and burrowing deep underneath the comforter.

Raven bit back a laugh. This child was simply adorable. As much as she hated to admit it, Raven felt a slight twinge of guilt, remembering what she had said to Beast boy earlier.

"You aren't afraid of the dark?" the telepath asked uncertainly. Melody shook her head violently, as if trying to get rid of a particularly annoying fly.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to go sleep on the couch in the main room, alright? If you need something, come and get me, Star or Daddy. Alright?"

"Yes momma."

"Do you need anything else before I leave? Bed-time story… snack… glass of water?"

Melody held her arms out expectantly. Raven looked at her uncertain of what to do.

"Hug?" said Melody, censing her adopted mother's hesitation.

Raven smiled and shook her head, before leaning down and giving Melody a quick squeeze.

"You're a real brat, you know that?" she teased, ruffling the light brown hair on top of Melody's head.

Melody grinned widely, and snuggled up under the covers.

"Good Night. I hope you have pleasant dreams." Raven said, striding across the room and flicking the light switch and sending the room in to darkness.

"'Night momma."

Raven yawned widely after she had closed the door, and rubbed her eyes with her wrist.

She was utterly exhausted. Grudgingly she made her way down the stairs to the main room of the tower, where she lay down on the couch. She had not even pulled up the covers, but, the second her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

* * *

Raven woke up very suddenly. She wasn't sure at first what had woken her up. She glanced out the huge window that over looked the city. The only lights came from street lamps and the windows of the sparse few still awake.

And yet… something… wasn't quite right…

Raven pushed herself off of the couch, and pulled off her blanket, wondering vaguely who had tucked her in.

She could sense incredibly strong emotions in the tower. Some one was afraid. Deathly afraid.

"…Nightmare?" she mused aloud.

She frowned. Perhaps it was only that but it still wouldn't hurt to go check on her friends.

She sighed exasperatedly, than treaded softly out of the common room.

She peaked around the corner of Cyborg's room. Than Robin. Than Starfire. All were resting peacefully, their dreams unbothered by anxiety.

Perhaps, than, it was Beast boy whom she had sensed? As Raven approached his room, she could feel a strong emotion but… it was not fright. What in the name of Azarath was that boy feeling? It couldn't possibly be…

She slid his door open a crack, out of curiosity, and took a quick look inside.

He gave a moan as she opened his door, and for a fleeting second, she was sure he had heard her.

"Rae… ungh… Raven!" he called. His words were slurred, and she was sure he must be asleep. Or drunk. But He was underage. and he wouldn't dare. He _WAS _a super-hero after all.

He had kicked the blankets off of his bed. Raven rolled her eyes, but entered his room, silently. She picked the thin blanket up off of the floor and laid it gently on top of him. He gave a slight moan, but simply rolled over, so that he was facing her, muttering incoherently.

She shook her head and sighed.

"What an idiot…" she said quietly, but her voice held no hint of bitterness. Quite the contrary, her tone was one of adoration.

She stroked his forehead lightly with her thumb, wondering what he could be dreaming about. Maybe it was a battle? His face was quit intense. If it was a fight, he must be fighting hard, she chuckled.

All of a sudden she felt it again. The severe emotion which had awakened her was nearer.

She turned around and nearly screamed in shock.

Melody stood in the doorway, clutching Raven's pillow tight to her chest. She was trembling.

"Melody!" Raven said tensely "What's wrong?"

"Mommy…" Melody whimpered "I'm scared…"

Suddenly she burst into tears. She wailed loudly and big, fat tears ran in streams down her face.

"Melody! Hush! You have to be quiet! You'll wake up daddy!"

When she would not quiet, Raven scooped the toddler up and cradled her in her arms, holding Melody's face to her shoulder to muffle the sound.

She turned to leave the room but paused a moment, noticing Beast boy.

She tugged his blanket up a bit further, and stroked his cheek lightly with the knuckle on her forefinger.

"Sleep well, Gar."

* * *

Raven carried Melody back to her room and sat down on the bed.

"Now, listen to me Mel, what are you crying about?"

"Demons and devils… Help me mommy…"

Raven closed her eyes momentarily as Melody buried her face in her surrogate mothers breasts.

"Melody… Look at me Melody…" Raven tilted the child's head up so that her Violet eyes met Melody's shocking green ones "If you're not afraid of me, the demon daughter of Trigon, than there is nothing to fear. Trust me on this, okay? I am the scariest thing you will find in the tower. And I won't let anything happen to you."

Melody wrapped her arms around Ravens neck and cuddled up in her lap.

"Can you sing to me?"

"Come again?" The titan asked, raising a delicate eyebrow.

"Can you sing to me? I like it when people sing. It makes me…" Melody yawned widely "Happy."

"Okay, but do you promise me you'll go to sleep after this? We have 'girls day' tomorrow., and I don't want you getting to sleepy while we're doing… whatever it is Bee and Star have planed."

"I promise mommy."

Raven nodded and intertwined her pinky with the little girls.

"Okay a song… let me see…"

What was that song on that Disney movie Starfire had watched the other night?

"_Come; Stop your crying, it'll be alright._

_Just take my hand, hold it tight."_

Ravens voice cracked slightly. She hadn't sung in so long. She had forgotten how good it felt.

"_I will protect you from all around you,_

_I will be here don't you cry."_

She felt a bit stronger. She forced herself to sing louder.

"_For one so small, you seem so strong._

_My arms will hold you. Keep you safe a warm._

_This bond between us can't be broken._

_I will be here don't you cry._

_And you'll be in my heart._

_Yes you'll be in my heart,_

_From this day on_

_Now and for ever more."_

Raven broke off.

Melody had fallen fast asleep in her arms. Quietly she set the toddler down on the pillow, and brushed a few rebellious hairs out of her face.

She jumped slightly when she heard Melody whisper "Momma?" sleepily.

"Mel? I thought you were asleep." Raven whispered back, sternly.

"I'm sorry. I just wanna say…" She broke off and yawned widely "You too pretty to be a Demon…"

* * *

R&R. Comments and Critiques very welcome. Flames accepted, but will most likely be ignored. 


	5. Authors Note

**Authors note:**

**  
I never though I would ever be taking up a chapter with something as stupid as an authors note, but I would like to formally and sincerely apologize to everyone who has been reading this fic.  
Now, before you get your hopes up, ****No, I am not quiting the story!  
That would be very rude and I would likely be stabbed to death for even suggesting such a thing.  
I am actually writing this to apologize for the lengthy wait you all have endured on my account. Please believe me when I say I am truly, _truly _sorry. I have the story finished. It's just a matter of typing it up.  
I will seriously try to have the next chapter up by next week. But I also have an English assignment that I must attend to so... I'm not sure if I will. But I will try!  
So I will beg you, once again, on bended knee, Please please please forgive my tardiness.**

**Humbly, sincerely, and apologetically your's,**

**Yukiko**


End file.
